


Reputation

by missingnolovefic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Fade to black sex, Fake AH Crew, M/M, One Night Stands, Pre-Fake AH Crew, bamf!gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: Ryan is hired to play bodyguard for this crew's frontman. But when internal politics turn an easy job into a trap, he has to choose whom he wishes to side with... the charismatic Gavin Free or his employer?





	1. Double Cross

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [post](http://shadeofazmeinya.tumblr.com/post/158360111968/not-sure-how-i-could-make-this-into-an-au-or). I kinda derailed from the original premise and turned it prefahc, but otherwise it's still the same concept :D

Ryan followed the negotiator into the safehouse, though “house” wasn’t really an adequate descriptor. The dilapidated one bedroom apartment boasted a busted kitchenette with no appliances and a single toilet stall in the corner. A crooked table stood in the middle, several broken wood pieces of what might have once been a chair beneath it. A moldy, bare mattress laid on the floor next to the toilet.

Ryan grimaced.

Free gave the room a disgusted once-over, then busied himself pinning a map to the table. Ryan watched him warily, idly counting out his ammo. He needed to get his hand on more, but the last of his earnings had gone into rent. He’d hoped his next employer would outfit him with something at least, but no such luck.

He couldn’t fight the feeling that something was off with this job. It was like an itch at the back of his neck.

Free was frowning down at the map he’d laid out. The meeting place was marked in blue, a warehouse close by the harbour. Red arrows indicated potential escape routes, yellow, dotted lines sketched out gang territories. Normally Ryan would be impressed by such detailed mission planning, but now the amount of preparation sat heavy in his stomach.

“Thorough,” he commented, stepping up beside Free. He cocked his head to see the man better through his mask. “Why though? The trade should be easy enough.”

 _If you’re a negotiator worth his salt,_ he didn’t add. Free looked at him like he heard it anyway.

“Funny you should ask that,” he said lightly. Ryan couldn’t see his eyes properly under the cheap sunglasses. He pulled out a black marker, scribbling on the map. Then he capped the pen and shot him a piercing look. “You mind if I smoke? Yes? Alright, I’ll go outside for a bit then. See you in ten, big guy.”

Ryan watched him saunter out silently, brows furrowing. Yeah, something was definitely off. He leaned over the map, trying to decipher the illegible writing.

_Room’s bugged. Meet me at the corner store three blocks back._

Well. Ryan’s scowl darkened. Whatever was going on behind the scenes, he’d find out soon. He didn’t like it, though. Jobs with this much byplay usually didn’t end well. He shouldn’t have picked this shady an employer- or well. Ryan snorted as he rolled up the map to take with him. It’s not like people hiring mercenaries weren’t always shady as fuck.  The pay was worth it.

Unless something went wrong.

This job had seemed straightforward enough, Ryan mused as he casually crossed through dark alleys. In the main streets his mask would draw too much attention. Play bodyguard for the frontman during a routine exchange. Money for information. In hindsight, it’s weird for them to hire an outsider when their own muscle could do the job just as well. He’d been too happy with the promised pay to ask too many questions. Only a quarter up front, which should’ve rung his alarm bells, but it was such a nice, tidy sum that Ryan hadn’t given it much thought.

He regretted that now.

Standing in the mouth of the alley across from the corner store, he watched Free peruse the postcards and touristy gimmicks. Ryan observed him suspiciously, taking in his ratty sneakers, the tight, worn-out jeans and the cheap imitation wristwatch. The only thing of worth on the other man he could see was the single, golden ear hoop, and at this distance he couldn’t even be sure it was real gold. Probably not, considering his overall appearance.

Free casually looked up and stared right back at him.

Ryan jerked his head in the direction he came from, fading back into the alley. Free was behaving suspiciously, no way would he give him the advantage of choosing the place of their confrontation. He kept watch of the mouth of the alley, but Free surprised him by sneaking up on him.

“So.” The click of the safety being switched off on a gun. Ryan froze. “Why don’t we have ourselves a nice little chat?”

Ryan turned carefully around, mouth dry.

“Nothing?” Free pointed the gun more firmly at his head, steadying his grip. “Alright. Why don’t I help jog your memory? What does Coal want?”

Ryan could only stare at him confusedly. Free bit his lip, shifting. The gun remained steadily pointed at him.

“What?” Ryan finally bit out, voice hoarse. “That’s your job to know, isn’t it? Flynt Coal is the guy you’re meeting tomorrow.”

“Indeed,” Free confirmed, eyes narrowed. “Ostensibly paying him for information, but that’s not what this is about. Mark is the type to sell information - Coal is a brute.”

“You don’t think he has the information Nutt seeks,” Ryan concluded, frowning. “That this is what - a trap?”

Silence descended between them as they watched each other warily. Finally, Free lowered the gun, taking a hesitant step back.

“You don’t know,” he said, his brows furrowing. He sounded surprised. “I’d have thought… Well. This changes things, doesn’t it.”

“Changes _what_ ,” Ryan bit out, crossing his arms. Free glanced around the back alley.

“Not here,” he informed him, motioning the other to follow him. “Let’s find a motel, I’ll spring for a room.”

“Not until you tell me what’s going on,” Ryan demanded.

“It’s obvious, innit?” Free waved a hand aimlessly through the air. “Internal crew conflict. It’s a double cross.”

 

* * *

 

The motel was pretty decent for Los Santos, and probably just as overpriced. Ryan watched but didn’t comment as Free used some of the trade money to pay for their room. He had to take his mask off to avoid attention, feeling awkward and vulnerable. Yet he still followed the Brit upstairs, watching silently.

Free was acting twitchy, too. He checked the room for bugs, pushing his sunglasses up into his bleached hair. Ryan gave the room a cursory look, ignoring the single queen-sized bed, then settled into the armchair in the corner. Free drew the blinds shut before stilling. Ryan looked up and calmly returned the calculating stare.

After a long heartbeat, Free’s entire demeanour changed, as if someone had flipped a switch. His eyes wandered lazily up Ryan’s legs and torso, his hands unbuttoning the first three buttons on his shirt. He pulled off his shades and folded them, hooking the glasses in the v of his shirt. Ryan mustered the hairy chest contemplatively.

“You still haven’t explained what’s going on,” he pointed out, mouth dry as Free sauntered over, leaning forward and putting his hands on the back of the chair.

“Haven’t I?” Free murmured, leaning further into Ryan’s space as he let his hands slide down to the arms of the chair. “Such a sordid tale. Broken trust. An ambush. _Betrayal_.”

He breathed the words into Ryan’s ear, his lips brushing Ryan’s cheek when he turned his head.

“What does that have to do with me?” Ryan asked, a little more harshly than intended. He valiantly ignored the way Free’s knees pressed against his thighs as the other man slipped into his lap.

“Why, I daresay Mark hasn’t informed you of his little trap. What do you think happens to you when the meeting turns sour?” Free breathed against his mouth, his fingers dancing up his chest. Ryan flushed. “You were hired to protect me, after all.”

“I only have your word of this, ah, double cross as you say. What proof do I have that you aren’t lying about this?”

Free paused, leaning back a little. Ryan let his fingers brush against his thighs, trying to signal the other man that he isn’t... _entirely_ uninterested in where this was going.

“I suppose there is no proof until we walk into the meeting tomorrow,” he said slowly, watching Ryan through half-lidded eyes. “Still, I’d like to be prepared. We need an exit strategy for when things go south, or better yet, a plan to turn the trap on them.”

“What if they offer me an out?” Ryan countered, his hands settling on Free’s hips. “There’s no incentive for me to stick around and protect your ass.”

Free shifted, their chest almost touching as he squirmed in Ryan’s lap. Ryan tightened his grip on his hips, holding him still, desperately hoping the other couldn’t tell how turned on he was.

“I can think of… _some_ incentive,” Free murmured, his lips brushing against Ryan’s as he spoke. One of his hands snaked behind Ryan’s head, nails grazing along his hairline. When Ryan opened his mouth to reply, Free surged forward, tugging him into the kiss.

Ryan let him, tilting his head back for a better angle. He let his hands slip down Free’s back, cupping his butt and squeezing. Free responded by deepening the kiss, his free hand curling into Ryan’s leather jacket. Ryan hummed contently, moving his lips slowly against Free’s, holding him close. Free bucked up, and Ryan gasped into his mouth.  Finally, they broke apart, breathing heavily, mouths swollen and close enough to touch.

“Call that a… down payment if you will,” Free panted, grinning widely.

“Hmm,” Ryan hummed, squeezing his butt thoughtfully. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m not trading favours for sex. I’m not opposed to… exploring where this is going, but I want you to be aware that it’s not part of the deal.”

Fingers traced circles along his nape, as Free mustered him calculatingly.

“Alright,” he agreed, slipping off his lap. “Later, then. A favour for a favour?”

Ryan inclined his head, crossing his legs in the vague hope of hiding his erection.

“I’ll protect you against my employer if this indeed turns out to be a trap.” Ryan steepled his fingers over his knee. “If it proves necessary, you owe me a favour I’ll call in later.”

“Unacceptable,” Free objected instantly, pacing across the room. Ryan gave him time to mull it over. “That leaves too many possibilities. No, I know what I can offer you: a reputation.”

“Beg your pardon?” Ryan inquired mildly. Free turned around to grin mischievously at him.

“A reputation. I will spread rumours among my network about your harsh and bloody retaliation at being double crossed by your employer.” He held up a hand as Ryan opened his mouth. “No, hear me out. It doesn’t have to be entirely true, but I cannot leave Mark and his friends alive if they choose to betray me. And I think you feel the same.”

Ryan nodded cautiously. Free’s grin widened.

“You’re already known for that scary mask,” he continued, gesturing grandly. “I can exaggerate your reputation into infamy.”

Ryan thought it over, then stood and held his hand out.

“Deal,” he said gruffly. Free shook his hand enthusiastically.

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

Free knew a guy where he bought a set of explosives from with the rest of the trade money. He gave Ryan one of the triggers.

“Insurance,” he said, eyes once more hidden behind golden sunglasses. “Can serve either as a distraction, or hopefully thin out the opposition. Either way, we’ll have the element of surprise.”

Ryan wondered what would happen if the negotiation went smoothly, but Free didn’t have any money on hand. He supposed it was none of his business. His job was Free’s protection, and the rest was for Free to worry about.

Free didn’t seem too concerned, certain in his assessment of the situation.

“Mark never liked me much. I always knew I’m expendable,” he explained with a shrug. “He’s envious of my skill. He considers himself a smoothtalker, but the fact is, I’m better. He keeps throwing me at impossible negotiations in the hope the problem will take care of itself.” Free shrugged. “Either I end up dead, or he gets what he wanted out of the deal. Win-win for Mark.”

“So why do you keep working for him?” Ryan asked idly. Free shrugged half-heartedly.

“I like the challenge. The pay is good, too.”

It shed some light on Free’s suspicions. Being used to overly difficult meetings, he’d be distrustful of anything that seemed like a cake walk, too. Coal and Nutt were known allies, this kind of meeting would usually happen in a private room with just the two of them. It made Ryan suspicious the more he thought about it.

They arrived at the warehouse early, Ryan sneaking in to plant the explosives and scout the area. If anyone caught him, he could pretend to do his job thoroughly and inspect the meeting place ahead of time. Free vanished into an alley and didn’t return until it was time for the deal.

“Showtime,” he muttered, fussing with his freshly pressed shirt. His hair was styled up, cheap gold necklaces around his neck and rings on his fingers. He took a deep breath. Ryan mustered him appreciatively.

“After you,” he said, eyes lingering on his butt as he swaggered past.

Coal had brought three of his people, all of them visibly armed, tall fellows. Ryan crossed his arms and stood up straighter, trying to appear intimidating. The mask helped. Coal eyed him cautiously, before he turned to the Brit with a smile.

“There you are, Free! Right on time.”

“Hello, Flynt,” Free greeted him softly, stepping closer than necessary. “Miss me?”

Coal took an instinctive step back, then scowled when he realized what he’d done. Ryan wanted to watch Free work, but he had to keep an eye on their surroundings. Sniper on the high walkway, two more persons hiding among the shadows of the crates. Ryan shifted, snorting quietly. Free didn’t react, but his grin widened. Message received.

“Well! What do you have for me, darling?” Free asked flirtatiously, leaning forward and into Coal’s personal space. Coal’s expression darkened.

“Money first, Free,” he snapped. Ryan tensed. Free just shrugged, lifting the slim, silver briefcase.

“Right here, love. So?” He smiled mockingly encouraging. “What’s this cash worth to you?”

Coal smirked darkly, leaning in to stare Free levelly in the eye.

“Your head.”

Free reared back, faking surprise. Ryan dropped his hand into his jacket pocket, fingers closing around the trigger. The other rested on his gun.

“What do you-” Free started, but Coal signaled his people. Ryan was moving before the first gun was drawn, bipping one of the goons in the shoulder. He shoved Free behind himself then paused, gun aimed straight at Coal.

“Give it up, _Vagabond_ ,” Coal sneered. “Your fancy theatre getup won’t save you. You’re outnumbered.”

The two lackeys hiding in the shadows stepped into the light, one with a shotgun, the other a hunting rifle. Ryan let his eyes flicker between them before settling on Coal.

“Sayonara, Free. See you in hell,” the man laughed. Behind Ryan, the other man snorted.

“I doubt it,” he said and triggered the first explosion. Ryan shot at Coal and then dove for Free without checking if his bullet hit true. Three of the goons were caught in the explosion, the billowing smoke providing them with necessary cover against the sniper.

“This way,” Ryan hissed, grabbing Free’s arm. They ducked behind some crates and snuck past their enemies, going for the back entrance. Hopefully, the other crew wouldn’t realize it and chase after them out the front door. The smoke was thinning out and the shouting behind them grew louder. They paused across from the door, hiding behind another crate.

“On three,” Ryan whispered, and Free nodded. “One, two-”

Free sprinted forward, Ryan hot on his heels just as he triggered the second explosion.

 

* * *

 

Ryan returned to Nutt with ash covering his jacket and mask, the bottom of his pants still smoking.

“Vagabond!” Nutt exclaimed, surprised. He glanced around nervously. “What are you-”

“I don’t like being ambushed,” Ryan growled, cocking his gun. “ _Especially_ when I’m hired to walk into a death trap.”

Ryan shot him straight through the chest, point blank. Then the lights went out. Chaos erupted, the surviving crew members trying to scatter in the dark. The first to reach the door died in a fiery explosion of a proximity mine, the next was shot dead by Free. Ryan stalked after the ones who went the other way, cutting them off before they could reach the backdoor. One smart woman jumped through the window instead.

“Leave her,” Free ordered after they’d taken care of everyone else, and Ryan brought it up. He snapped open Nutt’s laptop, cracking his knuckles. “Might be best to have an unsuspecting witness when I spread rumours about you later. Whether she’s unwilling to talk about it or vehemently denies the gossip, both will work in your favour.”

Ryan nodded, holstering his gun and stepping up behind him, watching over his shoulder with interest.

“You know how to hack?”

“Not really. I know - knew - Mark, though,” Free explained, typing in the password. The welcome screen popped up, and Free went to an online banking page. “He wasn’t nearly as clever as he thought.”

Nutt had his bank login and info saved, much to Ryan’s disbelief. He gave Free his work bank number without hesitation, and Free split the profit equally between them. It wasn’t quite a fortune, but it was enough to live comfortably for a short while, giving him time to pick his next job with more care. Once he had rerouted most of it to his offshore account, at least.

Free turned his chair around and grinned up at him, hands wandering up the back of his thighs. A low heat curled in Ryan’s gut, a fire reflected in Free’s eyes.

“Wanna celebrate?” he purred, hooking his fingers in the belt loops and tugging Ryan forward. “I’ll even spring for a fancy hotel with a minibar.”

Ryan reached out and played with the golden hoop in Free’s ear, before tugging lightly on it.

“Lead on, Macduff,” he joked.

 

* * *

 

One moment, they stood in the hotel hallway, fiddling with the key; the next they stumbled into their room, kissing and hands wandering desperately. Ryan kicked the door shut, pressing Free against the nearest wall as he chased after his tongue. The Brit nipped at his lower lip, pulling back to inhale shakily.

“Gavin,” he gasped, his nails digging into Ryan’s shoulder. “My name. It’s Gavin.”

Ryan sank his teeth into Free’s- _Gavin’s_ shoulder, sucking on the skin until he left a dark hickey. Then he leaned back, eyes tracing up the line of his throat, the bobbing of his adam’s apple, before catching his eyes.

“...Ryan,” he offered, taking a steadying breath. “You can call me Ryan.”

Gavin stared up at him, eyes more black than green.

“Ryan,” he whispered reverently and then surged forward, attaching his lips to Ryan’s mouth. Ryan pushed him back against the wall, his tongue darting between Gavin’s lips. His fingers fumbled over the buttons of Gavin’s shirt, tucking it out of the thight pants. Gavin mouthed along his jaw, sucking on Ryan’s earlobe.

They barely made it to the bed, trailing clothes behind them. Neither gave the minibar a single thought.

 

* * *

 

“You’ve certainly earned yourself a reputation,” Gavin mused afterwards, his fingers dancing over Ryan’s chest.

“Oh yeah?” Ryan asked bemusedly. Gavin hummed agreeably. “You gonna turn me into, what, a Terminator?”

“Well, you got the deadly stare down pat, I can work with that.”

“The what?”

“The thing you did back in the alley when we had our stare-down? You know, that cold and unimpressed, silent look?” Gavin poked, staring at him expectantly. His mouth dropped open as realization dawned. “That… that wasn’t on purpose?”

“I just didn’t know what to say! I froze up, okay!” Ryan tried to justify himself.

“It was bloody terrifying, is what it was,” Gavin muttered, eyeing him thoughtfully. “Especially with that mask. You should stick with silent danger. It’s not very intimidating when you flub all over the place.”

“Hey!” Ryan objected, rolling them over so he was hovering over Gavin. “I’ll show you dangerous.”

And then he started tickling him. Gavin laughed and squirmed until he had tears in his eyes, begging for mercy. Ryan’s hands stilled, and he buried his nose in Gavin’s shoulder. His hands smoothed over Gavin’s stomach and up his sides. Gavin tensed, his breath hitching as Ryan grazed his teeth up his neck.

They fooled around lazily for a while, before settling down under the blanket, Gavin’s head on Ryan’s shoulder.

“You should make a pattern out of it,” Gavin suggested idly, thumb rubbing under Ryan’s eyes, presumably smearing the last of the black smudges. “Imagine the surprise: some smegpot taking off that bloody mask, only for another skull to grin up at ‘im.”

Ryan chuckled, carding fingers through Gavin’s hair.

“ _Smegpot_? Is that even a word?” he teased. Gavin swatted lightly at his chest.

“Don’t be a mingey prick,” he mumbled around a yawn.

“ _Mingey_?” Ryan repeated, amused, but Gavin was already fast asleep. Ryan tucked the blanket up around his shoulders carefully, watching his chest rise and fall until his own eyes slipped shut.

 

* * *

 

Gavin kept his word. Within three months, prospective employers had doubled and his pay tripled. They all eyed him warily, some brave fools carefully inquiring after one rumour or another.

Ryan kept his silence, as promised, and his reputation grew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other part will be up two weeks from now, after I finished Prisoners :)


	2. Thrillseeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Ryan meet again, 3 years later. Rumours have spread and reputations have grown. But Gavin makes him an offer he can’t refuse.

Gavin sauntered into the warehouse confidently, his boi by his side. This was a routine check in - reaffirming their alliance with the harbour gang and setting up an arms deal for the next shipment. They’d been the Fakes’ go to dealer from nearly the start, and Gavin didn’t anticipate any trouble.

Next to him, Michael tensed.

Gavin shot his boi a look, following his stare to the far side of the warehouse. A figure was leaning against the wall, shrouded in darkness. The leader of the gang was talking to them, seeming to issue commands. The figure nodded sharply, and the leader turned to them with a grin.

“Gavino! On time, as always,” Adam greeted him with a wide grin.

“Ellis.” He inclined his head, then idly turned his gaze to the new person. “I see you’re hiring.”

Adam pushed out his chest, his face flush with pride. He gestured the man to step up.

“Thought it might be a good idea with the increased police patrols,” Adam bragged. Michael almost vibrated with tension. Gavin reached out to touch his elbow lightly.

“One might get ideas about you bringing someone of such reputation to our little meet-up,” Gavin drawled, stepping past Michael and crossing the distance to Adam and the man in the skull mask behind him.

“ _Gavin!_ ” Michael hissed, grabbing for his sleeve. Gavin shrugged him off.

“But I understand the urge to show off,” Gavin continued, just as Adam opened his mouth. He circled around the Vagabond, fingers dancing lightly along his shoulders. Piercing blue eyes followed him closely. “Between _friends_.”

Adam watched him wide-eyed, Michael cursing in the background. Gavin ignored them all, leaning in with a smirk. His hand flattened on the Vagabond’s chest, just above his heart.

“And we are friends,” he said huskily, catching Vagabond’s gaze. “Aren’t we, Adam?”

Gavin leaned back, flicking his right hand. Immediately Vagabond grabbed his wrist, eyeing him warily. Gavin winked. Slowly, he turned the card between his fingers so Vagabond could see it. His grip on Gavin’s wrist relaxed, and Gavin pushed his card into the chest pocket of his leather jacket.

“Call me when you’re done here,” he demanded softly. Vagabond stared back at him, then dropped his wrist and nodded. Gavin stepped back and smoothed down his shirt, before turning to face the others. Most were staring at him torn between disbelief and respect.

Michael looked furious.

Adam cleared his throat, watching him warily. “Of course we’re friends.”

“Great!” Gavin clapped his hands and turned to him with a grin. “Let’s talk shop then.”

Michael remained silent throughout the meeting and on the walk back until they reached his car. Then he grabbed Gavin by the lapels and slammed him against the door.

“ _What_ the _fuck_ was _that_?” Michael hissed, clenching his fists and pulling Gavin in until they were nose to nose. Gavin simply raised a brow.

“It’s fine, boi,” he said soothingly, grabbing his wrists and tugging lightly. Michael let him go reluctantly.

“What were you _thinking_?” Michael flung his arms wide. “Do you even know who that was?”

“Who? The Vagabond?” Gavin shrugged, casually leaning back against the car. “Sure.”

Michael choked back a curse, making a weird gurgling noise in frustration. Gavin smiled, reaching out and patting his cheek.

“Stop worrying, boi,” he said softly. “I know what I’m doing.”

“Fine,” Michael bit out, shooing him away from the door. They settled into the car in silence. Michael stewed in his thoughts until they got stuck in traffic downtown. “Hell of a gamble though, and what for? To impress Ellis?”

Gavin hummed contemplatively. “I guess it did level the playing field. Can’t let others think they have the upper hand.” He drummed his fingers against the dashboard. “But no. Geoff was talking about hiring more muscle.”

Michael stopped at a red light and turned in his seat to stare at him in disbelief.

“And you jumped from that to _the Vagabond_?”

“Seemed like a wasted opportunity otherwise,” Gavin quipped, smiling secretively.

“The _mad mercenary_ ,” Michael intoned, throwing the car back into gear. “ _The Black Skull. Danger incarnate_. Some even call him the _Devil’s spawn_.”

“The shadow assassin,” Gavin added, grin growing. “It’s said he once killed a hundred men with a single knife. Rumoured to have apprenticed under the Godfather himself. Probably former military special ops. His skills seem supernatural at times, even.”

“Yeah, _him_.” Michael shot him a bewildered look. “Why him?”

Gavin shrugged, staring out of the window.

“Why not?”

 

* * *

 

Gavin rented the VIP suite in the same hotel they ended up in all those years ago. He left instructions with the front desk to leave the other keycard with Mr. Vagabond. The assistant had paled and agreed with a stutter. As he stared into the mirror in the bath, fussing with his hair, he wondered if Ryan had thought of him at all since their last time.

Three years. It’d been three years since they’d made that deal.

Gavin considered his clothes, wondering if he should change. Was he overdressed? Was it too similar to his work clothes? But what if he dressed too casually and Ryan didn’t want to pick up where they’d left off? What if he _did_ and assumed Gavin _didn’t_ because he chose the wrong shirt?

He shook his head ruefully, laughing at himself.

Smoothing down his shirt nervously, he fidgeted with his sleeves. Why the case of nerves? He wasn’t scared, not really. He’d established Ryan’s reputation, had later added more bullshit rumours out of fun. And he could handle himself in a fight, even if he didn’t expect one. He would like it, of course, if the night ended pleasurably, and their last time had been fantastic but…

Huh. Yeah, it had been great, something he wanted to repeat. Tonight.

There was a click of the door unlocking and then a knock. Gavin took a deep breath, straightening his shirt and throwing one last glance at the mirror. Pursing his lips, he popped one more button before heading for the door.

Ryan was lingering in the open door, glancing around the open-plan front room. There was a couch in front of a huge plasma tv, a minibar to one side and a balcony out the window. He took all of this in before his gaze flitted unnervingly sure to Gavin the moment he stepped out of the bedroom, expression hidden by his mask. Gavin smiled, spreading his arms in welcome.

“Come on in.”

“Free,” Ryan said brusquely, stepping in warily. The door drifted shut slowly.

“Vagabond,” Gavin mocked, dropping his arms. He raised an eyebrow pointedly. “ _Haywood_.”

Ryan stiffened, his eyes narrowing. Gavin rolled his eyes and walked up to him, cupping the mask between his hands.

“Ryan,” he continued exasperatedly, catching his gaze. “Aren’t we friends?”

“I don’t know,” Ryan replied quietly, watching him sharply. “Are we?”

Gavin dug his fingers under the edge of the mask, peeling it off carefully. Ryan didn’t stop him, which Gavin took as his answer.

Ryan’s face was painted in reds and blacks and whites. The mask dropped carelessly to the ground, Gavin’s fingers tracing over the pattern. Ryan closed his eyes, leaning into the touch, and Gavin smiled gently.

“You took my suggestion,” he murmured softly, and Ryan’s eyes blinked open. Gavin smiled at him. “A skull under the skull.”

Ryan grinned.

“It freaks people out,” he admitted, raising his hands to settle them on Gavin’s hips. He tugged him closer. “Not you.”

“No,” Gavin agreed, smearing a streak of black into the red. His thumb slid over Ryan’s lower lip. “I have an offer for you. Tomorrow. If you’re interested, that is.”

Ryan hummed, catching his thumb between his lips. His hands slipped into the back pockets of his tight jeans.

“You have plans for the night then?”

“If you’re interested,” Gavin repeated, grinning up at him shyly. Ryan leaned in, brushing their lips together.

“Very,” he whispered hoarsely.

“Well then,” Gavin murmured, clearing his throat. “You wanna wash up first, or?”

Ryan leaned back, mustering him. Gavin felt his cheeks heat, licking his lips nervously. A slow grin spread over Ryan’s face. He leaned in, lips brushing against Gavin’s ear.

“You wanna be fucked by the Vagabond?” he breathed, and Gavin shivered. Ryan pressed closer. “You want to see the grinning skull as I fuck you fast and hard? Want me to bend you over and take, helpless to stop the dangerous criminal?”

“Ryan,” he gasped, bucking up. Ryan pressed his leg between his. “Fuck.”

“Does the thought give you a thrill?” he murmured, hands cupping Gavin’s ass firmly and pulling him closer. “To flirt with danger?”

“Well, I’ve, hah, always been something of a, a thrillseek- _ahhh_.”

Ryan bit his earlobe, sucking it between his teeth.

“I’ll bend you over the sink,” he whispered, kissing the shell of his ear and down his jaw. “I’ll bend you over and fuck you from behind and make you watch in the mirror.” He paused, backing up a space. “That sound good?”

“Hell yes,” Gavin agreed fervently, fingers digging into Ryan’s shoulders. “Yes. Let’s. Yeah. That.”

 

* * *

 

“I think you’ll like them,” Gavin offered in the dark, arms wrapped around Ryan’s waist. Ryan was tracing idle patterns along his arms, playing with the hairs. “My crew, I mean. They’re not- We’re not like most crews. It’s not all about the money - it’s about the fun, too. And- we’re closer, loyal to each other. It could be. I think. I don’t know.”

Ryan hummed noncommittally, entwining their fingers and squeezing his hand.

“I think it could be family, one day,” Gavin confessed quietly, tightening his hold on Ryan. “I want that, I think. And… I guess I would like you to be a part of that. If you want.”

“Why me?” Ryan inquired softly, staring off into the dark. Gavin buried his nose between his shoulder blades. “You don’t know me.”

“I know enough,” Gavin insisted, thumb brushing over Ryan’s. “I know your beginning. I know you like this.”

“They won’t get to see me like this,” he rebuked harshly. Gavin sighed.

“Maybe.” He hesitated, then took a deep breath. “Not at first. But you trust me and I trust them and I think… I believe it could work out.”

Ryan stayed silent for a long while, and Gavin closed his eyes, his forehead pressed to Ryan’s back, thinking this was the end to their discussion. Then, Ryan stirred, turning around in his arms, bringing them nose to nose. His expression was hard to make out in the dim light of stars and streetlights far away.

“Tell me about them,” he demanded, wrapping his arms around Gavin’s waist. “Tell me- tell me what makes you click. Why they are so important to you.”

Gavin took his time to contemplate this request, struggling to find the right words. This wasn’t a pitch to a rival crew, not a negotiation with an arms dealer. If he wanted Ryan to be a genuine part of their little family, he needed to be honest.

“Geoff’s the boss, but he’s like. Like this weird mix of father figure and older brother to me, I guess. He scolds me and praises me and farts on my things because he thinks that’s funny. I don’t know- he took a chance on me. I was running low on jobs, conning people on the street for a couple dollars and picking pockets, and he caught me at it. He watched me and then offered me a job.”

He exhaled sharply, shaking his head with a laugh.

“I don’t really know why, but it _worked_. It worked really well. Geoff, he’s… he’s an absolute asshole, but so am I, and he’s. He’s kind in his own way. He’s competent - wouldn’t follow his lead otherwise. He’s got big plans. A vision. And his own moral code, which. You know how rare that is among criminals.”

Ryan nodded against his shoulder, and Gavin chuckled.

“And then there’s Jack- God, how do I explain Jack. No nonsense, our getaway driver and pilot, whether it’s a chopper or a plane… I believe Jack’s ex-Air Force, but I dunno. Definitely the Momfriend type, though. Always makes sure everyone’s patched up and no one goes hungry or without a ‘chute.

“Lindsay’s a lot of fun. She’s like, super messy but organized? It’s weird. Geoff won’t let us go on jobs together because he’s scared of our combined awesome, the prick. Lindsay’s great though. She plays a lot of Mario Party with me and Michael. And she loves cats. Really, really loves them.”

He thoughtfully traced a finger along Ryan’s collarbone.

“Michael - he’s the one with me today, you might know him as Mogar? - Michael’s my boi. My best friend. We fool around a lot, like, wrestling and playing and games. He’s got a quick temper and burns hot, which, I guess it’s funny that he’s an explosives expert. Then again… maybe not.”

Gavin grew quiet, thoughtful. Ryan hummed encouragingly.

“I think… I think you would get along well with him. You have a similar sense of humour. Jack, too- as long as you’re not a danger to the crew. Jack… cares. A lot. In a quiet, unobtrusive way. Lindsay’s a theatre major, just like you. And Geoff…”

He chuckled, tucking his head under Ryan’s chin.

“Geoff’s gonna flip when I bring you home. It’s gonna be hilarious. It’s worth it just for that, I swear.”

Pressed close as they were, he felt Ryan’s chest vibrate more than he heard him laugh. Grinning, he babbled on, jumping from some of the shenanigans they’ve done to the first heist they pulled, about some funny encounters with the LSPD before cutting off abruptly as he realized Ryan’s breathing had evened out, the man leaning on him heavily. Gavin’s grin softened into a smile, his fingers carding through Ryan’s floofy hair.

Yeah. He couldn’t wait to introduce him to the others.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, there was a knock on the door. Gavin tied one of the fluffy hotel robes around his waist, otherwise completely naked as he answered room service. He took the cart with a disarming smile, tipping the staffer generously before closing the door in her face.

Ryan sat sprawled in one of the balcony chairs in only his black boxer briefs, head tilted back and eyes closed as he enjoyed the morning sun. One eye opened lazily when Gavin cleared his throat, offering him a cup of steaming hot coffee.

“Cream or sugar?” he asked politely as he fixed himself a cup with two creams. Ryan eyed the light brown liquid dubiously.

“...nah. Black is fine,” he decided.

Gavin shrugged, passing two plates and the bread basket along. Ryan accepted them easily, setting the table. They busied themselves with breakfast in comfortable silence. Only when they were finished, as Gavin was getting a refill on coffee, did he break the silence.

“As much as I’m enjoying the pleasure part,” Ryan said, arching an eyebrow. “It is getting rather late in the morning.”

“Let’s move on to business, then.” Gavin cradled his cup in two hands, taking a careful sip. “I have an offer for you.”

“So you’ve mentioned,” Ryan teased. He stared into his own cup, swirling the dregs. “I’m not sure how well I’d fit into a team. I’ve been going at this solo for a long time.”

“We did pretty well, last we teamed up,” Gavin pointed out, unconcerned. “I think you’re selling yourself short. Besides, the guys are easy to work with. It just takes some getting used to.”

“I don’t know.” Ryan sighed, putting down his cup. He dragged his fingers through his hair. “This is a huge commitment.”

“Trial run, then,” Gavin cajoled him, leaning forward. His coffee nearly sloshed out of the cup. “Gives you time to get a feel for this crew thing while you work with us, temporarily. See if you fit, and if you suit us.”

Ryan wrinkled his nose. “You think Ramsey will go for it?”

Gavin set down his cup, leaning back in his chair to give Ryan a serious look.

“Geoffrey is many things,” he started solemnly. “But stupid isn’t one of them.” A flash of pearly white teeth. “You’ll be fine. Just wait and see.”

 

* * *

 

Their current headquarters was a small office building in downtown Los Santos. Geoff was dreaming big - he had an eye on a penthouse in the middle of the city. Every cent they could spare went into a special fund for just that purpose. Gavin didn’t mind. They all had their own apartments on the side for now, but staying in the same place during heist prep sounded appealing. This was safer for a growing crew with big ideas, though.

Ryan trailed after him, an intimidating shadow in dark leather and black skull mask. Gavin couldn’t wait to bring him to negotiations with more hostile rival crews. He loved a big, dramatic entrance.

Michael and Lindsay were sitting on the couch, stuck in a heated discussion. Lindsay was gesturing at something on the laptop screen with a shit-eating grin while Michael threw his hands in the air with a restrained yell. Lindsay caught sight of Gavin first, and sent him a wink before freezing, her eyes going wide as Ryan stepped up behind him.

“-doesn’t mean you just can… Linds? You listening to me?”

Michael frowned, turning in his seat to see what distracted her. Gavin wiggled his fingers at him with a wide grin.

“Don’t mind us,” he said cheerfully, leading Ryan past them and gesturing down the hallway. “Just on my way to Geoffrey, to scare the bejeezus out of him.”

Ryan snorted quietly, and Gavin shot him a grin over his shoulder. Michael’s face shuttered as he squinted up at them.

“Right,” he muttered darkly, watching them sharply. Gavin arched a brow at him, causing him to grimace. “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“Don’t I always?” Gavin replied, grinning mischievously. Michael scoffed, shaking his head.

“Yeah, right,” he muttered, glaring at Ryan suspiciously. Gavin lingered for an awkward second, then touched Ryan’s arm and lead him down the hall.

“Have fun!” Lindsay called after them lightly. “Don’t get killed!”

“If I die, you get my xbox, Linds!” Gavin shot back, stuffing his hands casually into his pockets. He wasn’t nervous.

“Sweet!”

They came to a halt in front of a generic office door with frosted glass window. He could make out two vague shapes, Geoff and Jack by the low voices, if he had to guess. Taking a deep breath, Gavin knocked on the door and the voices quieted inside.

“Come in.”

Shooting Ryan one last look over his shoulder, Gavin opened the door. The office itself was a slim room, a map of Los Santos pinned to one wall, the others full of cabinets. Next to a small window stood a single desk, a familiar man sitting behind it. Jack was leaning against the back of his chair, eyeing Gavin archly.

“Hey Geoffers, so, remember when you said you were looking for recruits, like, brawn with brain and stuff?” Gavin gave him a winsome smile. “Guess who I found you!”

“Please tell me it’s not another charity case,” Geoff groaned, rubbing his palm over his face. Jack huffed.

“In my defence, Michael worked out really well for us.”

“Not the point, Jack, that’s-”

Ryan cleared his throat, and Gavin stepped aside with a gesture, like a magician showing off his latest trick.

“Don’t worry, he’s got good credentials,” he offered blithely. He savoured the seconds before the penny dropped, Jack’s face rapidly paling and Geoff’s jaw dropping.

“Ramsey,” Ryan drawled, voice slipping into the deep tones of the Vagabond. “Free says you have a job for me.”

Jack and Geoff exchanged a wild, panicked look. Gavin snickered quietly.

“Uh, right. A… job,” Geoff rambled, glaring at Gavin.

“Jack, Geoff, I’m sure you’ve heard of the Vagabond,” Gavin introduced him blithely, ignoring their pointed looks.

“Right. Excuse us for a moment, please,” Geoff squeaked, inching around Ryan and grabbing Gavin by the arm, dragging him out of the office and down the hallway. Gavin let him, amused.

“Gavin,” Geoff hissed as he turned abruptly to face him. “What the hell are you doing? The _Vagabond_ is dangerous as dicks, haven’t you heard-”

“Rumours are kinda my business, Geoffrey,” Gavin drawled, patting his arm consolingly. His eyes gleamed with wicked glee. “They say that Death himself gave him the Black Skull as a token of appreciation for all the people he killed.”

Geoff came up short, brow furrowing.

“Is that… is that a Harry Potter reference?” he ventured carefully, looking confused. Gavin stared blankly back at him.

“I have no clue. Haven’t read the books or watched any of the movies.”

“Seriously? Isn’t that some kind of treason?” Geoff eyed him skeptically. “Are you _sure_ you’re British?”

“Of course I’m-” Gavin squawked indignantly, then narrowed his eyes up at Geoff. “You’re avoiding the topic. C’mon, Geoffers, you must see what a golden opportunity this is for us. The boost in reputation alone is worth it.”

“Until we all wake up dead because he killed us in the middle of the night!” Geoff retorted shrilly. Gavin rolled his eyes. “He’s unpredictable, he’s turned on his employers before!”

“One, how do you wake up when you’re already dead, I mean, hypothetically…” He trailed off as Geoff shot him an impatient look. “And two, only if they crossed him first. Besides, he seemed genuinely interested when I made the offer. Like, we’ll do a trial run, hire him temporarily, see how well he works with the rest of the crew. If it doesn’t work out, we’ll pay him and he’ll leave, no bad blood. Promise.”

Geoff chewed on the end of his mustache, staring off into the distance.

“His reputation alone would give us quite the boost,” he admitted distractedly. “But that’s also kinda what I’m worried about, Gavvers. He’s a lone wolf, he’s never worked partners or teams. Only on a job-per-job basis.”

“Because no crew had to offer what we have,” Gavin pointed out, continuing when Geoff looked at him, curious and confused. “Loyalty. The bottom line of all those stories about him going mad and killing his employers? All about betrayal and double crosses. We don’t mess with him, he’s gonna start trusting us. We don’t betray that trust. The end.”

“You sure seem to have a lot of faith in this,” Geoff drawled, but Gavin just shrugged.

“Call it a gut feeling.” Gavin arched a brow. “I was partnered with him once before, back when I was working for small fry. It’ll be fine.”

They stared at each other for a long moment, Geoff searching and calculating, Gavin calm and confident. Finally, Geoff’s shoulders slumped.

“Alright, alright, jeez,” he gave in, waving Gavin back towards his office. “I’ll give him a shot. If this ends in tragedy…”

“...I’ll take full responsibility, yeah, yeah,” Gavin agreed, a spring in his step. “Don’t be such a downer, Geoffrey.”

 

* * *

 

The look on Michael’s face when Geoff introduced their newest member was just as hilarious.

The looks on all their faces when they found Gavin making out with Vagabond in the closet, even more so.

Ryan stayed. He became part of the crew permanently, without any of them ever mentioning the rocky start.

Except for Gavin. He liked to rub it in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the interest! I hope this is a satisfying addition to the previous story :D Lemme know what you think, please?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment here or an ask on [my tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com)!


End file.
